A Daughter Of A Ex. Pilot and Queen
by Serenity Tsukino
Summary: The New Genration of Gundam Wing!


  
  
"Daddy why do we have to see this lady?" A small girl, about eight years old skips along, holding on to Duo Maxwell's hand.  
"Because. She is a old friend of mine and your Mama." Heero Yuy, answered.  
"More like an old pain in the ass if you ask me." Duo whispered to him.  
Heero shook his head and sighed.  
"Oh! Mama! Daddy! Look at the church!" The girl ran forward, letting go of Duo's hand.   
She had long dark brown hair of her father, Heero. She had her mother eyes, a sky blue color, and her smile. Her dark brown hair was tied back in a long braid. And if you haven't guess, just like Duo's.  
"Angel! Don't run! You'll trip and rip your dress!" Duo called out.  
Angel stopped at the huge stairs and looked up at the white huge church.  
"Wow Mama…it looks likes a castle! Did your church look like that?"  
The two men caught up and Duo picked her up.  
"Not really. My was smaller, a lot smaller." He laughed.  
Heero then walked in front of them silence and went inside. Duo and Angel followed.  
Once inside Duo stood in the door way and let Heero go up to the back of the church. A Lady, about Heero's age, sits in a long royal dress, with another lady, in a general's outfit, sitting beside her.  
The three talked a while then Heero came back up to the two. "She wants to see her." Duo made somewhat of a snort but put Angel down.  
"You take her. I wish not to see her ugly face." Duo growled.  
Heero nodded and kissed his cheek. "Alright."  
Heero then took Angel's small left hand and walked her down the narrow row of bench inside the church. Angel looked around in wonder to see the gold and silver on the white walls and stared at the ceilings of beautiful paintings of Jesus.  
They then came up to the front where a lady with dirty blond hair, up in a crown. She wore a long pink and white gown. She wore white glove and a lot of colorful jewelry. Angel saw the same eyes and smile as her as she came closer.  
"Wow! A Princess!" Angel gasped, all In smiles.  
The "Princess" wipes her happy tears and leaned over and touch Angel's chin. "Angel….what a beautiful name. Something I would of choice myself."   
"How did you know my name? Did I met you before?" Angel asked, curious.  
"No. But I have since pictures. When you was little. Your Daddy and Duo sent pictures and wrote letters telling me how you grown. And video tapes of you on special days." She smiled, a tear ran down her face.  
Angel touched her cheek to wipe the tear. "Don't cry Princess. What's your name?"  
The "Princess" face beamed and said. "I am your Mother. Relena."  
Angel blinked. 'Mother?' She thought. 'But my mama is at the back.'  
"You can't be my Mama. He's right over there." Angel pointed to Duo.  
Relena's face dropped from happiness as her own little girl broke the happy theme.  
"He isn't your birth mother darling." A lady, about seven to five years old than Relena, white short dark blue hair, came to Angel's side. "Relena is your birth mother. So really, she is your Mama, not Duo."  
"What?" Angel looked at Relena in shock.  
"Yes Angel. You see. I am going to take you home. You belong to me, but also to Heero, your Father." Relena explained to the little girl, who was now getting upset.  
"I am leaving Daddy and Mama?"  
"Your going to live with your real mother for the week and on weekends you'll stay with your Dad and Duo and on holidays also." The Lady, who was Lt. Noin, now Relena's right hand lady.  
Angel's eyes filled with tears and she backed away from Relena.  
"I don't wanna leave Mama…or Daddy! I don't wanna! Mama!" Angel ran pass Heero and to Duo who was also scared for her.  
After through the narrow row Duo scooped up Angel and held her tightly as she cried.   
"Heero! You-you can't let them! I thought it was half and half. We keep her six months and then she keeps her for six months. We can't-" Heero covered Duo's mouth trying to calm him down.  
"Do you rather lose rights to see her? Then stop. We took from Relena from birth. She never got to even held her. We have too." Heero said, serenely.  
Duo blinks, tears fell down his cheeks. Angel had her arms around Duo neck, her face buried in Duo's right shoulder.  
  
  
"She has been crying for hours Heero. Talk to her." Duo said, washing out the dinner plates. "She hasn't eating all day."  
Heero only looked up from his paper for a second and continue reading. Duo glared at him and threw a plate at the wall behind Heero. The plate made a horrible echo sound as he broke on contact with the wall. That got his husband's attention. Heero glared and dropped the paper.  
"What the hel-heck are you doing?" Heero snapped, remembers Angel's is within hearing distance.  
"You never gave any shit about her! First thing you did was gave her to me! Never even gave her another look after that!" Duo screamed.  
"What do you want me to do? I worked hard getting her for you!"  
"All you did was fucked Relena and you enjoyed ever minute of it!"  
"Take that back!"  
"Why? I am only telling the truth!"  
Heero then punches Duo in the face. Duo just glared at him, wiping the blood from the cut on his lip. The Heero's eyes widen as he sees the little girl in the door way of the kitchen. Duo then noticed the stared and turns around to Angel, tears running down her cheeks. Duo stepped forward to hug her but she backed off.  
"You…and Daddy…are gonna…leave me with her forever…and never come back for me……" Angel swept, into her left sleeve of her pj's.  
Heero then kneeled before her and grabbed her arms. "Don't you cry. You're my little girl, and my little girl doesn't cry."  
Angel blinked and stared at him.  
"No crying, Promise me no more crying." Heero said in a calm but soft voice.  
Angel wiped her tears again and nodded. "Then promise you'll come get me."  
Heero smiled and hugged her.   
  
  
Angel was all dressed up. Her hair up in a small bun with curls coming down the side. She wore a pale pink and blue dress, that Quatre and Trowa send to them for her birthday a few months ago. Angel, holding on to her huge pink and white comforter as a 'blankety", and walks up to Queen Relena. Relena smiled and held out her arms, taking Angel in her embrace. Heero dropped Angel's luggage on the left side of Relena.  
"She likes to read a story out from a book. She is starting to read Harry Potter, it's in her bag. She reads a chapter every night." Heero explained. "She also never sleeps without that blanket."  
"And never cut her hair. She has a monthly trim but leave that to me Relena." Duo glared at her.  
Relena gave the same look back but let go of Angel and smiled down at her. She then picked her up and looked over at Duo and Heero.  
"Say bye bye to your Daddy." Queen Relena said. "You'll see them next weekend."  
Angel bit her lip, trying not to cry and waved slowly at her family. Duo couldn't bare it no longer, like Heero and turned away, leaving.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter One:  
A New Princess  
  
"This is my daughter, Angel Seste Yuy. She has been in secret for her first eight years of life because I did not want a swam of media on her. And if you even want proof she has my blood, I will even do DNA testing." Queen Relena spoke to the wide spread of the news, in the huge meeting hall inside of her Palace. "Any questions?"  
Queen Relena pointed out a lady, with a dark purple business suite with dark brown hair, all up in a high bun.  
"Miss Queen Relena-" She stands. "May we see her?"  
Queen Relena turned to her right and nodded to Noin, who held the small hand of Angel's. Noin then lead her out on stage. Angel looked out at the people, who gasped and took pictures. Angel only blinked a few times but stood her grounds once Noin positions her next to Queen Relena. Angel wore a gown like Relena's but with all white and silver. Angel's hair was put up in a small jewel crown, over loaded with curls. Queen Relena smiled when Angel grabbed hold of her dress, getting a bit nervous.  
"Queen Relena! Miss Relena!" Everyone shouted all at once.  
Queen Relena picked the lady fro before again and let her stand.  
"So she is eight? Why is her last name Yuy? And Not Peacecraft?"  
"Yes, she is eight. Her name is Yuy because of her Father."  
"Call you tell us who he is?" Another lady shouted from the back.  
"No. He wishes to be left out of this."  
"Will she say something for us?" A man in a blue business suit asked.  
Queen Relena picked up Angel and put her over to the mic.   
"Go ahead. Say hi." Relena whispered.  
"Hi….ummm…what else should I say?" Angel looked up at Relena.  
"Anything you want."  
"Otay…I like Harry Potter. Everyone read Harry potter." Angel said.  
The room filled with laughter and awes. Queen Relena then handed Angel to Noin. Noin held her tightly and smiled.  
"Wave bye."  
Angel, excitedly waved at the media who some even waved back.  
  
  
"Look at that! She is like a puppet to play with! I don't like this Heero." Duo growled, watching his TV screen.  
Heero sat next to him on the couch, and handed Duo his coffee.   
"Don't worry. I made a deal with Relena. Relena has Angel during the week, while we get Angel on the weekends. But here's the good part. Since wants Angel shown to the media so I told Relena that's fine, but-" Heero gave Duo a grin.  
Duo blinked, taking a sip of the coffee.  
"She gets trained as a Gundam pilot."  
Duo was so shocked, he had coffee come out of his nose. "WHAT?!"  
"Then Relena said we could not train her. So I am having Trowa, Quatre, And Wu-fei train her because they work for her and do business with her. Besides they are training their kids also."  
"But what for? There is no more wars!?" Duo shouted.   
Heero grinned again and turned to their TV.  
  
Angel sat up in her bed, holding on tightly to her Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. Angel liked the idea of having everyone fuse over her. And when people see her, they always commenting on her. She understand Relena was her Mother, but Duo was still her Mama. She was to call Relena Mother because of the media. The door opened and Relena came in, wearing somewhat to a general outfit.  
"Ready to go to bed dear?"  
"Read! I can't sleep without my story!" Angel hopped in her bed.  
Relena frowned, remembering she had a meeting in five minutes.   
"Awwww….sweetie I can't. Why don't Mrs. Noi-"  
"No! You're my Mother! You read it to me!" Angel glared at her, holding the book towards her.  
Relena sighed and came to the little girl's bed side. She pulled a chair over, sat and took the book. She opened the page to see a small cute hand made book mark with a small picture of Duo and Heero on it. Relena opened to Chapter three and took a deep breath.  
Knock, knock. "Miss Relena?" Mrs. Noin popped her head in. "You have to go."  
Relena handed the book to Angel. "I am sorry sweetie. You're a big girl, you can read it."  
Angel looked at her, hurt. 'Isn't she suppose to be my Mother?' Angel wasn't quite getting the picture about the whole Mother & Daughter deal.  
"Good Night." Relena blew a kissed at Angel and left the room.  
Noin, feeling bad, came to the girls bed side.  
"I'll read to you. I hardly ever get to see my own children, I wouldn't mind to read to you." Noin took off her shoes and climbed onto the bed, sitting down, putting Angel on her lap.  
Angel's face beamed and smiled up at Noin.  
"What's their name?"  
"One is Michael, he is six. And my older son, William, is about your age. Both of them love Harry Potter. I send them all four books."  
"Wow! Can I met them somewhat Mrs. Noin?"  
Noin giggled. "Sure."  
  
  
"These are your Teachers. Miss Hilzarie, she will help you learn how to eat and act like a princess, also showing you things to do, that princess would do. Like Horse back riding." Mrs. Noin pointed over to a lady, about the age 24.  
She looked friendly. She had blond hair up in a sloppy bun. She was wearing a horse back riding outfit. She waved at Angel. "Hey Sweetie!"  
Angel waved back, smiling.  
"Mr. Yancy is going to be your English, History and Law teacher." Noin, motioned to a old mad, about in his 45.  
He looked striced and very mean. Mr. Yancy wore tan dress pants and a shirt with a vest over it to match. He glared at Angel would tried to wave at him.  
"And this is Mr. Adem, he'll be teaching you science, physics, mathematics, and chemistry teacher."  
Mr. Adem looked more friendlier. He was about in his early or later 20's. He wore a blue button up shirt and tan dress pants. He was holding a math book and with a free hand he waved. Angel waved, knowing she'll like him and Miss Hilzarie.   
"And finally this is Odessa, she will be your private maid and body guard. She shall be with you most of the time unless your with your teachers." Noin Explained.  
Angel looked up to a lady, with short, boy short, hair, she wore a black uniform with sun glasses. She nodded, strongly to Angel.  
Angel frown, kind of scared of Odessa.  
"Your classes won't start for a while until the others arrive but you'll be put with Miss Hilzarie, to work on your manners." Noin picked up Angel into her arms.  
"But Mama said I have very good manners. I don't need no more." Angel said as they walked to Miss Hilzarie.  
"Correction, young lady, 'I do not need anymore.'." Miss Hilzarie smiled. "I do agree with you but Princess needs to know a lot."  
"Oh…" Angel frowned, guessing she wasn't going to have much fun.  



End file.
